


Guillotine

by PandoraButler



Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Keith x Lance - Freeform, M/M, inspired by a song, v sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Keith thinks their relationship isn't working out so he tries breaking up with Lance.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397482
Kudos: 2





	Guillotine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song: Guillotine by Jon Bellion

Lance looked down at the note that was left on the nightstand beside his bed. It was a goodbye letter. From Keith. The male had left it and had intended to leave as soon as possible (preferably before Lance arrived home). Lance ran his hand through his hair and paced around his, no, _their_ room. What was he supposed to do? He was about to lose the best thing that had ever happened to him, simply because of a stupid argument. No, it wasn't just this one _simple_ argument, it was many arguments over the course of their relationship's entirety. Nothing was working out. Keith was right to leave. But, that doesn't mean they couldn't have tried harder to make it work. They both loved each other, that much was true. There must be _something_ Lance could do to change Keith's mind. _Anything_. 

The door to their bedroom opened to reveal a shocked Keith. "What are you doing back so early?" Keith asked. If he had been expecting Lance, he would have waited to put the note out. 

"They let me come home a few hours earlier than normal," Lance answered. He clutched the note in his hand but didn't have it in him to ask. Keith, realizing this, avoided eye contact. He didn't wish to answer the obvious question.

"Why?" Lance's voice was barely audible. " _Why?"_ he repeated. His voice cracked this time. "Am I not good enough for you? Is it not worth the trouble to try and save this relationship?" Tears began to form in Lance's eyes. "I know that I'm not perfect, but I love you, Keith. I love you more than Shiro ever will. Is it because I'm not as strong or not as smart? Is it because of where I grew up? Why can't I have you? I don't understand. Of course I was mad that you cheated on me, but anyone would be! Please, don't go, don't leave me for him..."

"No, Lance, it's not your fault at all. It's just," Keith paused, "you know we aren't meant for each other. We've argued over every little thing. That's not healthy. You know that's not right."

"What makes it not right?!" Lance snapped. "Just because we argue doesn't mean that we are fighting! It's bickering! Married couples do it all the time! What if that's just the way our love is supposed to work? That's no reason for you to leave. Who said all love has to work in one specific way?" Lance sobbed. "I can't lose you, Keith, I can't, I'll break. Don't you know that I love you?"

"I know that you love me..." Keith said, "but I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving. There isn't a single thing you can do about it, not one thing, Lance," Keith turned around and exited the room. Or he tried to, but Lance grabbed his hand. Lance just stood there, feeling dejected, and continued allowing the tears to fall as he clutched Keith's hand tighter and tighter. He tried. He tried to get him to stay. It didn't work. It never worked. Everyone, everything, in his life had left him for someone, something, better. When? When would he finally be allowed happiness? Well, not today, that's for sure.

Just breathe. He told himself. Just breathe and tell him what you feel. Maybe that'll work? "If you leave me the lantern in my heart will fade. The secrets you told me, I'll take them to my grave but I want to love you Keith. Please. If you have nightmares again, we'll dance on the bed, you can sleep on my chest. I love you..." 

"I know that you love me," Keith removed his hand from his. "I know that you love me, even when I lose my head, but Lance..." 

"Kiss me," Lance continued to allow tears to trail down his face and fall to the floor. "Maybe you'll remember if you kiss me." 

"I'm sorry," Keith apologized and left. The door closed behind him and Lance fell to the ground. 

"Keith?" he asked, hoping he'd come back and tell him this was all some sick and twisted joke. 

"Keith..." he continued to sob. "Please?" Keith....I love you..." But no one was there to hear his sobs. He felt as if someone had just cut off his head, and told him to keep living. But how could he? Without Keith...was living even worth it? 


End file.
